Deng Xiaoping/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Willy Brandt.jpg| In der Ausstellung zeigt ein Photo Willy Brandt beim Händedruck mit Deng Xiaoping. CRI Walter Scheel - Sin imagen.jpg| China's policy of severe economic retrenchment is likely to last for a much shorter period than originally expected, Deputy Prime Minister Deng Xiaoping told the former West German President, Walter Scheel, who was visiting China. Reuters Deng Xiaoping - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| Deng Xiaoping meets with Helmut Schmidt at Great Hall of the People in Beijing on Oct. 4, 1988. (Xinhua/Wu Jiguo) Deng Xiaoping - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl, right, and Deng Xiaoping oversaw booming trade. DPA Francia * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Georges Pompidou.jpg| Soirée de détente à l'issue de la première journée du voyage de Georges POMPIDOU en Chine : marque d'honneur, après avoir été reçu par le président MAO TSÉ TOUNG (Mao Ze Dong), le président français a été invité à l'Opéra en présence de Mme MAO, il a dans la matinée également visité la Cité interdite, accompagné du vice Premier ministre chinois Deng Xiaoping. ina.fr Deng Xiaoping - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Rencontre en Chine de Valéry Giscard d'Estaing et Deng Xiaoping. Ina.fr Deng Xiaoping - François Mitterrand.jpg| Vice-Chairman of the CPC Central Committee Deng Xiaoping (L) met with the visiting Leader of the Socialist Party of France Francois Mitterrand on February 12th, 1981. people.com.cn Deng Xiaoping - Jacques Chirac.jpg| TRADITIONAL FRIENDSHIP: French Prime Minister Jacques Chirac (left) welcomes Chinese Vice Premier Deng Xiaoping to Paris on May 12, 1975 (XINHUA) Europa del Sur España * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Junio de 1978 Deng Xiaoping dio la bienvenida al Rey de España Juan Carlos I y la Reina Sofía visitar China. Deng Xiaoping - Felipe González.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, durante su entrevista con Deng Xiaoping, Presidente de la Comisión de Asesoramiento y de la Comisión Militar del Partido Comunista Chino. Archivo Gráfico de España Italia * Ver Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| Stock Photo - Italian President Sandro Pertini in conversation with chinese deputy premier Deng Xiaoping. The President of Italy Sandro Pertini , during his diplomatic tour in the Far East, talks with Deng Xiaoping, Chairman of the Chinese National PCC and deputy premier; both politicians are comfortably seated, having a tea, surrounded by reporters and by their delegation members. Beijing (China), September 1980. Bettino Craxi - Deng Xiaoping.jpg| Deng Xiaoping e Bettino Craxi. Pechino 1986 Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Sin imagen.jpg| El anciano dirigente chino ya había evocado la posibilidad de una cumbre chino-soviética el pasado día 13 en una entrevista celebrada con el presidente de Finlandia, Mauno Koivisto, aunque ésta es la primera vez que fuentes de Pekín ponen la noticia en boca de Deng. El País. 18 OCT 1988 Reino Unido * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Isabel II.jpg| Top leader Deng Xiaoping, left, meets with visiting Queen Elizabeth II in Beijing during the queen's trip to China in October 1986. The Queen became the first British monarch ever to visit China when she paid a state visit to the country in 1986. PROVIDED TO CHINA DAILY Deng Xiaoping - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Foto : Deng Xiaoping & Margaret Thatcher (Xinhua) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Przewodniczący Rady Państwa Wojciech Jaruzelski i Deng Xiao Ping, Pekin, 28.09.1986. Źródło:AFP URSS * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Deng Xiaoping y el ex presidente soviético Mikhail Gorba Chef (AP Photo) Fuentes Categoría:Deng Xiaoping